


watching the fantasies decay

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: From my pen - Princess Tutu Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Princess Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Rue sometimes still misses the crow.





	

Rue sometimes cries for the Crow. She can't help it -- he had been cruel and he had been mean but he had been Father, Father who had said he was the only one to love her, the only one who'd help her become something that the Prince could love.

She can't help it. The blood inside her that remains his trembles and shudders and sometimes she wonders if she'll sprout wings like the Crow, if one day she'll just turn around and with her beak eat Siegfried's heart.

But when this happens, Siegfried always wakes up too and he holds her close, and eventually she turns back o being Rue, to being just the normal girl that the Prince loved.


End file.
